


thoughts to bring us together

by vanillanemo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulmates, your soulmate's thoughts are on your skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillanemo/pseuds/vanillanemo
Summary: UraIchi Week 2018 Day TwoSoulmates





	thoughts to bring us together

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that is ACTUALLY A DRABBLE. 100 WORDS EXACTLY.

Ichigo watches his words. It's not unusual, everyone does. Watches the thoughts of their soulmate wind across their skin. Ichigo watches, reads, and rarely understands. He tells his mum one day, tells her what he sees, and she says scientist, someone intelligent and probably a bit older than him.

He can't always watch his words, not when a girl a bit older than him wanders through his window and changes his life, not when he's fighting Hollows all the time. But when he sees his name, he turns right around, back into that candy store. And he never looks back.


End file.
